shin_megami_tensei_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Shepley
Drew is a loved member of the group, she used to be one of the three admins of the group, the others being Spencer and Jacob Stephens. But officially announced on April 20th that she will no longer be an admin. Background Drew's first appearance on the Podcast was Link 70 she then went on to guest star in another episode, Link 89. Drew can be found around the group commenting on posts and being gleefully silly with any of her friends and, any friendly strangers. Other notable things about Drew are her energetic personality and her caring demeanor towards Waffles, one of the three members of the Podcast. Drew was originally one of the three admins along with Spencer and Jacob Stephens. However she resigned from being an admin and went on to be another normal member on the group. Role in ''Spencer Megami Tensei'' . Note her blue hair; this is due to the fact that her hair was dyed blue during the production of her scenes in the game.]] Warning: Light spoilers for Spencer Megami Tensei may follow. Spencer first meets Drew at a bar in Overland Park, Kansas. As she sings there, she explains to him that she will probably end up being there all night but tours restaurants all around Kansas City. Drew is next seen in the first of four areas in Kansas City, singing at a rather fancy restaurant. When Spencer goes up to her, she whispers that she'll talk to you by the end of the song she's currently singing. The song ends, and the Drew, along with Spencer's party, go into the room the restaurant has provided, where he asks Drew why he was brought there by her. Drew, after a long moment of silence, responds, saying that she doesn't have anything to say and needs to build up some courage first. She then apologizes for wasting Spencer's time and sends him out the door. The final time the main character sees Drew would be in the third area of Kansas City, singing at a an average family restaurant that doubles as a hotel on the second and third floors. Bringing Spencer into a room yet again, she begins another moment of silence, thinking of what to say. Finally, she admits what she had been hiding the entire time: her deep love for one of Spencer's party members, Waffles McCoy. Yet again, there is a long moment of silence as the party waits for someone to say something. To break the silence, Spencer has a choice: either say: "We don't have time for this." or "Kiss her, Waffles.". Saying the first will render Drew silent as you explain how you can't stop for petty romances as your shaping the United States to your liking, and when the player exits the room, they will find that Drew is no longer singing at the restaurant. However, the second choice will have both Waffles and Drew share a kiss, with Waffles explaining how Drew will not be able to go along with them due to the danger. Drew, filled with glee, sings her cover of "Kimi no Kioku" as a farewell for Waffles. Trivia *Drew is an avid fan of the Suikoden series, the Tales series, and the DanganRonpa series. *She is also a huge stickler for spoilers. *Her favorite song in the Persona series is Kimi no Kioku. She has actually sang over the song at the end of Link 70, which would later go on to be used in Spencer Megami Tensei. Category:Roles in Spencer Megami Tensei Category:Admin Category:Guest